


Mad About The Angel

by romana03



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romana03/pseuds/romana03
Summary: Crowley is mad about the angel. Set to Ertha Kitt's "Mad About the Boy".
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Mad About The Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KannaOphelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannaOphelia/gifts).




End file.
